the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Island Gods
The Island Gods You looked off into the ocean as you sat on the beach, you felt at ease with the soft waves sweping over your talons. You looked into the sand and saw a book sticking out of the sand, you picked it up and opened it. Most pages were smuged so much you couldn't read or they were torn but a few pages were in tact. "Day ???? If you read this then your lucky as you most likely have wings to fly away but i wasn't so lucky, you see i was born without wings so my parents tought me to write gave me this book along with many pencails and dropped me on this island never to be seen again. but here i have found new friends with the local dragon speices that have never been seen before well as far as i know have never been seen. Theirs the Lavawings,the Aquawings and the Earthwings, now here on this island there is a group of scavengers who worship these dragons as gods. The Lavawings are just as the name sounds they live in lava with special gills with webbed talons for the lava and have a verity of orange scale colors and they have white pupils while there the whites of there eyes are red, most of them are rude and snappy but the one i know Pinatubo is kind and sweet. The Aquawings are like seawings water gills and webbed talons but the one difference is that they have a dolphin~like tail instead of back legs and a tail and they communicate with clicks and whistles when underwater and they have pure black eyes like sandwings there scales can be any color imaginable,Most are reclusive and deep thinkers but the one i know Tablas is the complete opposite of that. The Earthwings live underground and have mole like front talons they eat anything they finds its way into the tunnels as they never and i mean NEVER leave there tunnels they have brown,green,and white scales but its hard to tell in the tunnels as it's very dark as most have never seen sunlight in there life, most are...well the best words to describes them is...a melting pot and that well describes my friend Cymbidium. (cough all named dragons in this might or might not be named after things in the Philippines cough) The Scavengers On the next page was about the scavengers on the island "A group of scavengers that live on the island worship the Lavawings,Aquawings,and Earthwings like gods, and the 'Shaman' of the scavengers can speak dragon very well and i had a nice conversation with him about what they believe read the following to find out : The Lavewing or Mau are the gods/goddess of Lava and Volcanoes and some ways they are as the queen has the power to make any volcano erupt, but are also seen as the gods/goddess of anything negative. The Aquawings or Boa are gods/goddess of water and rain and like the lavawings they sorta are as the queen has the power to cause hurricanes and storms, they are also seen as gods/goddess of anything positive. The Earthwings or Bem are the gods/goddess of the earth and crops and again in some ways that is true as the queen can cause plants to go, they are also seen as the gods/goddess of anything neutral. Then there is the Todos which is said to be the god of all. The Island The next page was about the Island The island is covered in wild life and plant growth. The volcano that the Lavawings reside in is called Mount Luta,The temple dedicated to the Lavewings is called Odio most of the sacrifices there are meat and bones and is located at the base of Mount Luta. The Ocean the Aquawings reside in is called Vida, The temple dedicated to the Aquawings is called Ame most of the sacrifices made there are flowers and fish and is located on the cliff over the ocean named Dar. The mouth of the Tunnels of the Earthwings is called Nem, the temple there is named Juntos and the sacrifices made there are normally seeds and 1/5 of the freshest harvest. The next page is a map i was able to get from the scavengers of the island" (Fell free to discover the island during rp but you will NEVER EVER meet the native species you will only be able to talk to the Shamon or wonder around the island)